1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a wireless access system that supports machine-type communication, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for an MTC device to transmit and receive control information and/or data to/from a base station via an anchor device.
2. Related Art
A machine-to-machine (M2M) communication (machine type communication, MTC) is described in brief below.
Machine to machine (M2M) communication as it is means communication between electronic devices. That is, M2M communication means communication between things. In general, M2M communication means wired or wireless communication between electronic devices or communication between a device and a machine which are controlled by human beings, but M2M communication is used to specially denote wireless communication between an electronic device and an electronic device, that is, devices. Furthermore, M2M devices used in a cellular network have lower performance or capability than common terminals.
There are many terminals within a cell, and the terminals may be classified depending on the type, class, service type, etc of the terminal
For example, according to an operation type of terminals, the terminals can be divided into a terminal for human type communication (HTC) and machine type communication (MTC). The MTC may include communication between M2M devices. Herein, the HTC implies a signal transmission/reception operation in which signal transmission is determined by human interventions, and the MTC implies an operation in which each device autonomously transmits a signal either periodically or in an event-driven manner without human interventions.
In addition, when machine to machine (M2M) communication (or machine type communication (MTC)) is taken into consideration, the total number of terminals will increase suddenly. M2M devices may have the following features depending on supported service.
1. A large number of terminals within a cell
2. A small amount of data
3. Low transmission frequency (may have periodicity)
4. A limited number of data characteristics
5. Not sensitive to time delay
6. Low mobility or fixed